Silencing Carlisle!
by Scousemouse84
Summary: Within this story, I have introduced a new member to the Cullen clan. Elizabeth is a half breed, discovered by another Covern. After being scared senseless, she escaped from said Covern and is found by Edward and Bella. This story depicts her personal growth and the trials she has to face, surrounded by stronger supernatural beings. Warning! Will contain spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, Twilight and its characters are not owned by me but by Stephanie Meyer!**

 **This chapter mentions abuse of a half breed child and a mild punishment (3 swats).**

 **Don't like - don't read past this point! ?**

Carlisle sent me to my room, ordering me to stay here until I can learn to "watch what you say" and that I had better stop "sassing" him and Esme or I would "be sorry". Pft what does he even mean? If I'm not sorry now, how could he make me?

I sat on my bed and started doodling on some paper that I had, not even thinking about them at all, because I was too mad.

After a while, I started to look back on the time I have been with the Cullen's and what brought me here.

I have been living with the Cullen's almost 8 months now. It was rocky roads for the first couple of months but I've accepted them as they have accepted me. I must admit that I kinda like being with the Cullen's, it's better than belonging to a coven.

Before I came here, I belonged to Christopher's coven. His coven consisted of him as the leader, Anna (his mate), Michael and Mary. I was with them for two and a half years. It was far from a happy time in my short life.

I am a half breed, half human - half vampire. I was born to a human girl who died giving birth to me. I never met my father, or sperm donor as I like to think of him. That was nearly four years ago. Even though I am not yet technically four years old, I appear older. My physical appearance is that of an 11 year old, because I age faster than a normal human child.

I was alone for the first 9 months of my life, trapped in the home that belonged to my Mom. I was too small and not quite intelligent enough to figure out a way of escaping the house that still held my mothers decaying corpse.

For the first few days, I laid by my mothers side. I guess I was waiting for her to wake up and take care of me, but she never did.

When I was one week old, looking to be about eight months old, I took my first steps. That's when I started to make my way around the house, in search of something to eat. I tried to eat everything from the sofa to the curtains, the floor lamp to the ornament. Everything I touched, I tried to eat. My hunger was unthinkable and my throat constantly burned.

I finally found the kitchen. I was not tall enough to search it fully but I looked in the bottom cupboards and found crisps and chocolate, pasta, rice and a lot of tinned food. I tried to eat everything with little success as they were wrapped or sealed. I got frustrated and threw everything on the floor and then sat down and cried to myself.

When my tears has settled, I went to make my way back to my mothers body when I accidentally stood on one of the packets of crisps. To my surprise they made a loud bang as the contents exploded on to the floor. The smell of them hit me instantly and I bent down and grabbed as many as I could with my tiny hands and shoved them into my mouth greedily. They tasted delicious.

After a month, I was more like a two year old in size and I had been surviving off eating the dry rice and pasta, as all of the crisps and chocolate, the nice stuff, I had already consumed. I didn't like the taste of them but it curbed my hunger pangs.

Over the next few weeks I started to use my smarts. I learned my self how to get things out of the higher cupboards by standing on one of the dining chairs and climbing on top of the lower cupboards. I also found the fridge - the best thing ever to me at the time. That is where I found cheese, my most favourite thing to eat. It tasted better than anything else I had tried.

My life went on pretty much the same for the next few months, I ate and grew. By the time I was nine months old, I was the size of a four year old. I was able to open the back door but outside scared me! Once the food was completely gone, I had not choice but to venture out.

Outside was filled with trees and shrubbery, for as far as I could see. There was also a lot of strange and scary noises. It terrified me to be out there but I was hungry and needed something - anything to eat.

That is when Anna found me. She was on her own, hunting humans and my scent brought her to me. She was confused by my human/vampire smell so she didn't attack me like she would have if I was all human. She started to talk to me, asking me questions but I could not answer her as I had not heard anyone speak before to learn from them. I just looked at her with wide eyes and began to cry.

Anna bent down and picked me up, pulling me closer to her as she sniffed harder trying to figure out what I was. With little success she carried me off, away from my mothers house.

She ran so fast, the forest was a blur. I shut my eyes and buried my head against her ice cold chest, in an attempt to halt the vomiting feeling I felt. I am positive that if I had anything in my stomach, she would have been wearing it. She stopped and I heard other voices. That's when I first met Michael, Mary and Christopher. They were scary looking with their curious, bright red eyes. Anna's eyes where black - so not as scary. I turned my head back around and hid in her chest again.

I heard Christopher and Michael walk towards me, growls rumbling deep within their chests, then Anna held me tight and growled back. She snarled at them, saying that I was just a little girl and that she wanted to keep me.

I heard them arguing over something called the 'immortal Children' and saying that if the Voltori were to find out, we would all be destroyed. I never understood what they meant, so it never bothered me.

That was the day I became a part of their coven. Anna taught me how to talk and tried to teach me how to hunt but I didn't like to see people die because it reminded me of my mother. I survived off eating wild berries at first, until Anna realised that I wanted human food. She would steal it for me from anywhere she could. I really liked Anna.

I stayed with them, hating what they did to humans but liking that Anna was with me because I didn't like being alone. That was, until the day Anna and Christopher left me alone with Michael and Mary. They didn't like me, they thought I was an abomination, a freak of vampire nature and took pleasure in letting me know.

Whilst I was a member of their covern, they would tie me to a tree when they hunted or when I slept, believing that I could not be trusted and they would hurt me at any chance they had. I had suffered two broken arms and a broken leg plus numerous cuts and bruises. Being half human, it was easy for vampires to harm me but being half vampire meant that my bones would reset themselves and I would heal much quicker than a human.

That said day, they tried to make me kill a human. They trapped one and had her pinned to the floor telling me to bite her neck and drink from her. I was so scared, I cried so hard, venom tears stained my face, leaving my cheeks, nose and mouth feeling sticky. The girl kicked and grabbed at anything she could as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Michael twisted the girls neck and pulled her head clean off her shoulders - right in front of me. I was terrified! Her blood was dripping all over the place and he told me to come and drink it.

At that moment I found out I had a gift. After I refused, Michael got to his feet and angrily paced towards me, still clutching the girls head, telling me to feed off of her. I held up my hand and shouted STOP! To my amazement - he did.

Mary was shocked and went over to Michael to see what was wrong with him, but he was frozen in place. She yelled at me, asking what I had done but I yelled back, with hands raised and told her to get away from me. Again, to my amazement, she started backing away, still glaring at me. That's when I ran - I ran as fast as I could, as far away as I could get.

It was late when I finally stopped running and I just fell to the ground. I was cold and hungry and very tired. I didn't want to go asleep incase they came after me and found me. At least if I was awake, I would hear them coming and I could try to run away again.

Whilst I was sitting on the muddy, leaf filled ground, hugging my knees to my chest, I heard voices. They were not the voices of Michael and Mary or even Anna and Christopher. I grew scared and held my breath, hoping they wouldn't find me.

That was when I first met Edward and Bella. Bella gingerly walked over to me and sat on the ground in front of me and asked if I was okay. I couldn't answer her as I was too afraid. I had never met anyone outside our coven, who weren't dinner, so to speak. Her golden eyes where so strange, I didn't know what to make of her. I had never seen eyes like that before. The humans had brown eyes, blue eyes and green eyes and the covens eyes where mainly red unless they were thirsty - then they were black.

Edward sat on the floor next to Bella and asked me what my name was. I told them my name is Elizabeth or just Beth for short. That was the name Anna had given to me. They both seemed happy that I answered them, this time. They told me their names and then asked me what I was doing in the woods on my own. I didn't want to tell them incase they made me go back so I just shook my head and said nothing.

Bella asked me if I wanted to go with her to their house, I just looked at her and nodded. She then asked me if she could carry me so we could get there quicker. Again, I nodded my head. She scooped me up in a cradle like grip and ran at full speed to a big white house in the middle of the woods.

Once inside, she introduced me to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They were all very welcoming and made me feel at ease, instantly.

It felt like I was on 'Mastermind' as I was getting asked question after question but not being able to answer any of them, as I was afraid to tell them anything about me. I was scared and intimidated by all the golden eyes staring at me.

Carlisle took me in to the downstairs study - to see if I would open up to him, without everybody else around. It helped. I told him that I am a half breed and that my diet is the same as humans as I've never tried blood and that I am nearly four years old despite my size. I sleep unlike other vampires and I also bleed when hurt. I never told him why I had never tried blood or how I knew that I could bleed.

After our talk, Carlisle said I could stay with them for as long as I wanted and showed me to the guest room. I liked Carlisle straight away. He told me to get some sleep and we'll talk again once I woke up. I had never slept in a bed before, the bed was huge, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next day feeling nervous but well rested. Esme made me something to eat and I answered some more questions, without giving too much away.

Over the next few weeks I slowly got to know everyone. I found out that Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice all had gifts but I didn't tell them about mine. I didn't understand my gift, so I kept it to myself.

That was almost eight months ago. Now it's like I have always been a part of this family. Carlisle and Esme are like parents out of a fairy tale. They are so loving and sweet but they can be strict at times. Emmett is the funny one, always cracking jokes and doing and saying stupid things. Rose is nice but kinda loves herself a little bit too much. She is always grooming herself and doesn't like to get messy. She is easily annoyed if I, or anyone else, gets dirt on her. Alice is sweet. She is so small, almost as small as me and she loves fashion. Anything fashion related - she has to have it! It figures that she also loves to shop. Jasper is just mean, well that's not really fair because sometimes he is nice but most of the time he is angry - with me anyway. He says I'm a "spoilt brat" ha, what does he know? Then there is Bella and Edward - they are great! They do anything for me. Bella reads me stories and Edward is teaching me how to play the piano. I love spending time with them more than anyone.

There was a knock on my door, breaking me from my thoughts. What now, I groaned to myself. "Who is it" I shouted "it's me, Carlisle. Can I come in" he asked. "What if I said no" I replied, still feeling a bit annoyed, "then I'll come in anyway" he said, walking in to my room. "What was the point in asking then?" I said whilst I turned over on my bed to face away from him. "Because it is polite" he responded, laughing at me. "Still in a mood I see?" "No" was all is said back to him. "Well, come on down. Esme has made you some dinner" "I'm not hungry" "come on Beth" "I said no, didn't I?" "Elizabeth... Get your little backside off that bed and go downstairs now and eat your dinner that Esme has just kindly made for you" Carlisle said, growing a little impatient. "God!" I exclaimed, getting off my bed and stomping my feet, all the way past him to the stairs.

"Curb that attitude little lady" Carlisle said from behind me, I just ignored him and stomped down in to the kitchen and sat at the table. Esme brought me some homemade cottage pie with melted cheese on top. "Are you okay, baby?" Esme asked, setting the plate down in front of me and stroking my hair. "I guess so" I told her, without looking at her. "Well eat your dinner sweetheart and you might feel better" she told me, "I doubt it" was all I said back.

I was in a foul mood and I don't know why. I was also taking it out on everyone, I just couldn't stop myself. Alice walked over to me and jokingly said "what's the matter with you, narky knickers" I seen red. "Fuck off Alice" I spat at her. Jasper ran over to me, grabbed my arm and shouted at me, his face inches from mine, "don't you dare speak to my wife like that" "you can fuck off as well" I shouted back, trying to free my arm.

Everyone was just staring at me, mouths open like I had just committed some hideous act. Jasper pulled me out of my seat and dragged me over to Carlisle, angrily asking him "are you going to let her get away with speaking my wife and I that way?" Carlisle looked at me, stern face and all, and said "Elizabeth, go to your room and wait for me there" "with pleasure" I spat back "don't wanna be down here anyway". I quickly ran to my room.

I could hear them talking about me downstairs. Carlisle was asking Esme what should he do and Jasper saying that I deserve to be punished. Who the fuck does he think he is? What's it got to do with him, anyway? He's not my dad, none of them are. They all just need to leave me alone and let me do what I want, I thought to myself. I was getting myself even more worked up.

About 10 minutes later, Carlisle came in to my room "what happened to knocking? N. ot so polite now, eh?" I said, glaring at him. "Don't get cheeky with me little lady, you are in enough trouble as it is." "Whatever Carlisle! just leave me alone!" I turned over on to my stomach and hid my face in my pillow.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you, Elizabeth" Carlisle said "no, I don't want to, just go away" I mumbled in to my pillow. "NOW YOUNG LADY" he said, with a raised voice. "I SAID NO, LEAVE ME A..." Carlisle put his arms around my waist and quickly lifted me up, mid sentence, and placed me over his knee. "What the fuck are you.. OOOWW" I shouted as he swatted me. "What are you doing?" I asked but was only answered with another two sharp smacks to my behind.

Carlisle lifted me up off his knee and sat me on the bed next to him. "Why did you do that" I asked, trying not to cry. It didn't really hurt me, physically anyway, just my pride was wounded. "Because you were being rude, disobeying me and cussing." he said, matter of factly, I wanted to smack him back. "You can't do that though" "and why not?" He countered, "Because... You just can't!" Was my lame reply.

Carlisle looked at me with slight amusement in his eyes. "Elizabeth, you are a child and for all intents and purposes - I am your father. When a child is deliberately rude or disobedient to their parent, or any elder for that matter, they need to be punished. My chosen form of punishments is a spanking, corner time or groundings, depending on the act what has been done, as I have found that they are the best and most effective ways to curb my children's attitudes and bad behaviour."

Carlisle looked down at me, waiting for me to respond to his earlier statement but I couldn't find my voice. I was mulling over the fact he had just said he was my father. I know it followed 'for all intents and purposes' but still... It shocked me to hear that he considers himself as a father to me.

In a way, it was kind of silly for that to shock me as he is the one who has looked after me since I came to the Cullen Castle. He has provided me with a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear, food to eat and he also takes me out to the movies, ice skating and other such places. I guess I thought he probably felt obliged to do those kind of things with me.

"What is wrong with you, Elizabeth?" Carlisle asked me in a gentle tone. I kept playing with the hem of my shirt and shrugged my shoulders as an answer to his question. "I expect a verbal response, please Elizabeth" he tried again. "Carlisle... I really don't know what is wrong with me. I just feel confused, angry, sad, depressed and annoyed, all at the same time. I don't know what to do with myself. I know everyone is getting annoyed and fed up with me and it won't be long before you all want me to leave." I pried my eyes away from my fiddling hands and looked in to Carlisle's eyes. What I seen confused me... He looked hurt and offended. I couldn't understand that response.

After a few moments, Carlisle smoothed his face and asked me "why would you think we would ask you to leave?" He had a curious look to his face now as he stared straight in to my eyes. "Because I'm not really apart of your family. I mess everything up and I annoy everyone with my carelessness and stupidity. Jasper hates me, Rosalie doesn't like being around me and everyone else just puts up with me besides Edward and Bella. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here but at the same time - I don't belong anywhere. I hate who I am and I wish I could be one or the other instead of half and half." I felt my eyes welling up so I turned away from Carlisle so he couldn't see me cry.

I froze and held my breath as once again I could feel Carlisle's arms around my waist. I don't want him to hit me again so I tried to pull away. It did no use as he is much stronger than me. To my surprise, he sat me on his lap and not over it. I looked him in the eyes as other traitorous, venom filled tears fell down my face. Carlisle lifted his right hand to my face and gently wiped all traces of the tears away with his thumb. He then made a shushing sound as he wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me in to his chest. I returned the embrace but found myself crying harder than before.

Once my cries had subsided, I pulled back a bit from Carlisle. I never said a word, I just stared at his face and waited. A few seconds passed before he cleared his throat and announced "baby girl... Don't you ever think that we would turn you away or ask you to leave. You are as much a part of this family as everyone else! Esme and I love you as much as we love our other children! All of your siblings, love you too! No matter what happens, never doubt our love for you."

At that point, I felt my emotional barriers collapse. For the first time in my life, I felt loved. I felt wanted. "Do you really mean it, Carlisle?" I asked him, with the biggest lump in my throat that I have ever felt. "Of course I do sweetheart" he told me, with the most sincerest look on his face. I couldn't doubt him anymore!

I stood up, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a massive cuddle. I was so happy. For the first time in my short life, I was glad to be me!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been an entire, long and boring month since my talk with Carlisle. I was grounded for my bad attitude and cussing but today it ends. I am so excited to be able to leave this house, unaccompanied and to do something fun. The only times I have been aloud out is when I have been to the store with Carlisle and Esme, to get the weekly shop.

At one point, I was seriously considering changing my diet so I could go on a hunt with the others, just to get away from them for a while.

I have been awake for only 2 minutes and have already had 10 ideas to celebrate my freedom. I decided to go to the beach and soak up some vitamin D. Being only half vampire means that I can go in the sun as my skin doesn't sparkle.

I picked out what I was going to wear and then made my way for a shower.

Once I was all fresh and smelling of my favourite almond shampoo, I hurriedly dressed into my royal blue shorts, white T-shirt and Nike runners. It was very rarely sunny in Forks, so I'm going to make the most of it.

After putting my hair in to a loose ponytail, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was there and asked what I wanted for my breakfast.

"Could I have a piece of cheese on toast, please?" I asked her. "Did I even have to ask? You know, you're going to turn in to cheese one day with the amount you eat!" She said with an amused smile. I laughed, "that would be awesome... Then I could eat myself!" I said back. I heard Esme and Emmett laughing at what I said.

I looked at Emmett as I made my way to the kitchen island. "Hey Em" "hey small fry" he said back, bouncing over to me. He pick me up and swung me round like a rag doll. "What's your plans for today, seems though you're free, Bethy Wethy" I giggled at his corny word play with my name. "I'm going to go to the library, I am seriously in need of some new reading material!" I lied.

LaPush beach was out of bounds for reasons unbeknown to me, I just know I'm not to go there. To prevent trouble and being told what to do, I had to lie to Emmett. It's a good job Edward isn't here, he would've read my mind and stopped me.

I finished my breakfast and was getting ready to leave when Rosalie entered the kitchen. "Em said you're going to the library, do you want me to drop you off, Beth?" "Aw, yes please, Rose" I said excitedly! I loved Rose's red BMW convertible!

Driving down the mile long driveway, that started at the highway and led to the house, we had the roof of the convertible down. Just before we hit the highway, though, we had to put it up incase anyone seen Rosalie, sparkling away like a diamond.

"What time would you like me to pick you up?" Rose asked when we neared the library. "Eerm, it's okay! I might just walk home and enjoy the fresh air but if I change my mind, I'll give you a call, if that's ok?" "Sure thing" Rose replied.

We pulled up outside, I gave Rose a quick hug and said goodbye. "See you later, Beth. Don't forget to ring me if you want me to pick you up!" She called to me as she was driving off. "I will!" I shouted back.

I entered the library but waited by the door, looking out to make sure she was out of sight before I left and made my way down to LaPush beach.

I walked at human speed to the woods and then ran as fast as I could till I reached my chosen destination.

LaPush beach was amazing! Golden sand, bright blue water and hardly anyone around. It's like heaven. I don't understand why I'm not allowed here? I'm going to have to quiz Carlisle to find out why!

Jacob's POV

I was patrolling the woods when I came across a strange smell. It was definitely vampiric but it was different somehow. I followed the scent to the beach.

I stayed hidden from view, to prevent humans from seeing me, but I was close enough to the edge so I could clearly see where the smell was coming from.

That is when I seen her, laying on the beach... My beach! She was a child of about 11, maybe 12. She had the smell of a vampire but I could hear a heart beat coming from her. On closer inspection I noticed that she didn't sparkle either, like the other vampires I know. Like Bella now does. Man I miss Bella!

Snap out of it Jake, I scolded myself. It's time to move on - like she has. It's been nearly two years since she was changed but I still think about her all the time. Wondering what it would be like if it was me she had chosen to be with... Me she had married.

The strange vampire stood up and made her way to the waters edge and just stood there, still as a statue, staring out to sea.

I decided to go and check her out but thought better of going over in my wolf form. If a human was to see me, it would cause a lot of unwanted attention and chaos around LaPush and Forks.

I spoke to Embry and Quill using our mind link and informed them of the situation. I could see through their mind that they were running at top speed to where I was.

I walked a bit deeper in to the woods and phased back to human form before getting dressed in to my cut off jeans I had strapped to my hind wolf leg moments earlier.

Cautiously, I stepped out of the trees and made my way towards the anomaly stood before me.

When I was about 30 feet behind her, she spun around and looked straight at me. The moment I looked into her eyes, my heart missed a beat and my breath got caught in my throat. I fell to my knees and just stared at her. She was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

After a few moments, she spoke to me and her voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. What's wrong with me? I thought to myself. It's like I can't even take my eyes off of her.

Through my muddled thoughts, I could clearly hear Embry's... "Jake's imprinted" he said to the others. That's when it hit me... I had imprinted on this strange girl before me.

Beth's POV

Woah! What the fuck is going on? Who is this weirdo lad on his knees and why is he just staring at me? And most of all, what is that smell?

A million questions were running through my head but the only way I was going to get an answer was by asking him.

"Hey" I said to him. He didn't answer me. "Are you ok?" I asked him. Again, he never answered me. What's with this guy? I thought to myself, is he fucking retarded or something?

"H.. Hi" wow! He speaks. So... Not totally retarded then. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" I could feel my eyebrows pulling together as I asked him.

"Eeerm... No, I... I'm good" he said to me whilst standing up. So, he's not retarded but he is a cheese burger short of a happy meal.

"Okay then, bye" I turned and started to walk away when I heard him mumble something incoherent. "Did you just say something" I asked as I turned back to him. "Yeah, um... Do you mind if I walk with you?" He managed to get out, with a bit of stuttering. "Yeah, I er, I guess so" I replied.

He walked over to my right side. He is freakishly tall, like, almost twice my size... Literally!

"So... What's your name?" I asked him "Jacob, what's yours?" "My name is Beth" "I haven't seen you round here before, are you new to the area?" Hmmm he's nosey, I thought to myself "kinda" is all I said back.

We walked another 100 foot in silence, I was starting to feel awkward. He must have felt the same as he cleared his throat "so, where are you from?" God, he's forward. What's it to do with him? "Around" I told him. "Have you lived here long? Have you got any brothers or sisters?" I don't know this guy but he genuinely seems like he wants to know things about me, but why? Does he know what I am? Oh no, I have to get away from him, asap!

"Eeerm, I have to go now, my... Paaaarents, yeah, my parents are waiting for me. It was nice to meet you, Jacob!" I quickly walked away, careful not to move at vampire speed. "Yeah, bye Beth. I hope to see you again!" He shouted after me.

Jacobs POV

Holy cow! I can't believe I have imprinted on a... Whatever she is. I have to find out more about her. Who is she? Where is she from?

I don't want to scare her, so I'll follow her scent when I know she won't be able to smell mine.

Running towards the woods again, I can see Embry, waiting for me to catch him up. Once I was far enough in to the woods, I removed my shorts, tied them to my leg and phased so I could speak with him.

"Hey Jake" he thought to me "hey Embry" "Who is she, Jake? Or more importantly, what was she? Where is she from? I could smell vampire, sort of anyway, but I could also hear her heart!" "I don't know Embry, but I'm gonna find out!"

Beth's POV

I'm ran at vampire speed through the woods and as soon as I was close enough to the library I phoned Rose. "Hey Rose, can you come and pic me up please?" I asked her, still running but at less than human speed. I didn't want her to be able to tell that I am running. "Sure, Beth. I'll be there in 10 minutes." She told me.

I made it to the library, and grabbed George Orwell's 1984 and a few random books that were stacked on the side and went to check them out. The middle aged lady behind the desk was so slow to sort the books, I was going to put some back. I just wanted to get home.

I went outside as Rosalie was pulling up. Boy am I glad to see you, I thought to myself whilst jumping in the front passenger seat.

"You ok?" Rose asked me "yeah, I'm good!" "Did you get anything good to read?" "Just these" I said, holding up the books for her to see. "Ha ha" she laughed "why did you get a football book?" "What" I asked her, feeling confused until I looked at my stack of random books.

I seen what she was laughing at, a book with the title 'Football Skills' of all the books I could've grabbed, this was one of them? Oh, how am I going to explain this?

"Weird! That old lady must have got it muddled up with my books, the silly old trout!" I said. "Beth, don't be mean" Rose chided me but I could see the corner of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. She was trying to stifle a laugh at my remark.

Pulling into the garage, I could smell something mouthwatering coming from the kitchen and knew Esme was making me something to eat. I am starving!

Walking into the kitchen, Esme, Bella and Alice was standing around the island. "Did you have a good day, sweetie?" Esme asked me, "yeah, it was ok, I guess" I tried to sound nonchalant. "What books did you get?" Bella asked me. "Just these" I said whilst passing the books to her.

"1984? That's a good book, you'll like that!" She told me. I sat down on one of the stools just as Esme was plating up spaghetti bolognaise. "Mmmm this smells great!" I exclaimed as she added plenty of Parmesan cheese. "Thanks Esme" I said as I twirled some pasta around my fork. "you're welcome dear" she said as she kissed the top of my head. Esme is really good at playing Mom!

As soon as I finished eating my dinner, I made my way upstairs to my room. I shut my door and jumped, flat, on top of my bed. I just laid there and thought of Jacob.

After much debating with myself, I decided it would be better if I was to never go back to LaPush again. It was far too weird!

Jacob's POV

It has been 2 hours since I met Beth and I just can't get her out of my mind. I have finished my patrol, so I am going to follow her scent and find out where she is from.

I went back to the beach, to the point where she left and picked up her scent. I followed it all the way to the library where it just disappeared. Damn! I should have just followed her. Now how am I going to find her? I just have to find her!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

After much deliberating, I decided to go and see Carlisle. He was not only the leader of the 'Olympic Covern' but he rules over all the other vampires in the northern hemisphere. If anyone is to know of her, he would!

Going back to the Cullen's house is something I never thought I would do again, but I had to find my imprint, I had to find my Beth.

In my head, this seems wrong as she is just a child but in my heart, my soul, my absolute being, she is everything. She is all I want and all I need. My life belongs to her!

Running to the Cullen's house, I passed the line that marks the border between LaPush and Forks. The border that prevented either us wolves or them bloodsuckers from entering each-others territory. That was before the fight with the newborn army, created to destroy Bella by that messed up redhead, Victoria. Since then, we have a new truce. Either party can go where they want in order to protect the humans. Dr Fang is even the Doc to all us wolves now and the rest of the reservation where I live.

It wasn't much longer until the huge white house came in to my view. I phased back to human form and casually walked up to the front door and knocked on it four times. The stench was as bad as ever but I will have to grin and bear it until I get the information I needed. I decided to try not to breath through my nose, it might help to stem the burning feeling I get in my nose around their kind.

Within seconds, Bella opened the door. "Jake, what are you doing here" she asked, shocked to see me. She knows that I still have I'll feelings towards the bloodsucker that took her life.

"Hey Bells" I said, forcing a big grin "is Carlisle home?" "Carlisle?" She just stood there and looked at me puzzled. "Did turning into one of the undead rob you of your manners?" I joking said to her. "Oh, right, come in Jake" she motioned for me to enter with her right hand.

"So... What do you want with Carlisle?" she looked at me suspiciously now, curious as to why, of all people, I would want to speak with him. I hadn't been around here since not long after Bella was changed and the only time I had anything to do with any of them, was when Carlisle came over to do the wolves check ups.

"Is he here or not?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed because I really needed to speak to him. "He is at the hospital. His shift finishes soon so he shouldn't be too long." "Is it ok if I wait?" "Sure" she gestured to the sofa "take a seat".

I sat down on the huge, white sofa and Bella sat on the love seat opposite me. "So Jake, what's this about?" She queried. "I kinda need his help" I felt a little uncomfortable saying this to Bella. There was a time where I loved her and now I'm about to tell her that I imprinted on someone else.

"It's kinda personal, Bells" I told her "aww come on Jake, you can tell me, you're my best friend" she said sullenly. I can't believe she still classes me as her best friend. I haven't seen her for so long. I must admit, it is nice seeing her again, though, even with her vampire skin and golden eyes. I have missed having our little chats.

"Well Bells..." I paused trying to work out how I was going to say this "I've kinda imprinted." "Wow Jake, really? But, what's that got to do with Carlisle?" She asked me, looking slightly perturbed.

"Well, she's a vampire and I need Carlisle's help to..." I trailed off. Just at that moment, Beth's scent hit me, full force. It was like she was standing right in front of me.

I heard light footsteps on the stairs. I looked up to see her gracefully walking down. As soon as she seen me, a shocked expression spread across her face.

"Jacob" she exclaimed "what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Before I could answer, Emmett and Jasper ran in to the room.

"What's wrong, Jacob Black?" Jasper demanded "nothing, I just came to see, um, Bella" I said to him, then looked to Beth. Bella looked at me then, puzzled as I told her I was here to see Carlisle. How on earth am I going to explain this?

"You know Bella? How?" Beth asked me, with her voice like the sweetest music "er, yes, um, she's my best friend" I said to her, not wanting to freak her out, cos I was in her house. "Oh, sweet! Bye then" she sang as she walked past me and in to the kitchen. My eyes followed her every step.

I heard her calling to Emmett, asking him if he would take her for a ride in his jeep. Emmett walked out after her and a minute later, I heard the roar of an engine starting up, then speeding off down the driveway.

I turned back to Bella and she just looked at me miffed, so I averted my gaze back to the door Beth had exited from. Once we was alone again, I once more focused my attention back to Bella "Talk to me Bells" I said to her. Although, by the look of disgust on her face, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she was about to say. "You imprinted on Beth?!" It was a question and a statement. She figured it out. Of course she did, she knew me better than anyone, probably better than I knew myself.

I could see anger spreading across her face. "She is just a child, Jacob. How could you?" "Bella, it's not like that and you know it!" I insisted. She knew exactly what it was like. She had seen it before. "I have no control over this Bells, you know that too".

I gave her a second to calm down before I carried on. "I have no romantic feeling for her, just protective ones. I want to be there for her, make sure she is safe, looked after, happy and loved. I'll be like her big brother, her best friend or whatever she needs me to be."

"Listen Bells, I'm going to go. Please don't say anything to Beth or your bloodsu... Or the others." I stood up and made my way towards the front door whilst Bella followed me. Half turning back to her, "please Bells, I need your help. I want her to get to know me without the others prejudices!"

She didn't say anything but she did give me a slight nod of her head as affirmation. "Thanks Bells" I said as I gave her a hug. "I've missed you, you know. It's been great seeing you" I added. "I've missed you too, Jake" she responded, squeezing me tighter before letting me go.

"Bye Bells, I'll see you soon" I gave her a genuine smile before running back to the woods.

Beth's POV

I had to get out of the house and I knew Emmett would take me somewhere, anywhere I asked him to.

The sun has completely disappeared, like it was never there to begin with. Now it's a typical day in Forks. I must admit though, I'm kind of glad because we wouldn't be able to ride in his huge red, open, monster jeep. I love riding with Em because he takes me off road and it's so much fun bouncing up and down over the rough terrain.

My thoughts went to Jacob. He said he is Bella's best friend, but I've been here for almost nine months now and I've never seen him before. Was he lying? If so, why would he lie? I decided to ask Emmett, he would tell me what I wanted to know.

"Em" I said in my sweetest voice. "Yeah, shorty" "who is Jacob?" He gave me a funny look. "He is Jacob Black" he stated as if that was what I was asking. Sometimes he can be so dumb! "I know that's his name, Em, but who is he?" "He used to Bella's best friend when she was still human" he informed me. So Jacob didn't lie, well, not entirely anyway.

"He used to be her best friend, so he's not anymore?" I pushed for more answers. "I'm not too sure, shortcake. Maybe you should ask Bella, she will tell you." What is he keeping from me? Why won't he just tell me?

I am growing very suspicious of Jacob now. Why did he suddenly turn up after I had met him but never before. Did he follow me? That's impossible! He would never have been able to. I am so confused right now! One thing is for sure... I'm going to have to speak with Bella and find out.

Over and hour later, we pulled into the garage and before we had fully stopped, I opened the jeeps door and jumped out. "Thanks for the ride Em" I called, heading for the door that entered the kitchen. "You're welcome Tiny, anytime!" Emmett yelled back.

Once in the kitchen, I noticed Esme was preparing to bake some chocolate chip cookies. "Hey Esme" "hi sweetheart. Are you hungry?" "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway! Have you seen Bella?" I asked her. "Yes sweetie, she's in her room. Is everything ok?" She asked me back. "Yeah, fine, I just want to ask her something about my book I'm reading" I lied again.

I'm not sure why I lied, I just feel like I should speak to Bella about Jacob before anyone else.

As I slowly made my way up the stairs, towards Edward and Bella's room, I tried to figure out what I was going to ask her.

I tapped on the door and said her name at normal, talking volume as I knew she would hear me. She opened the door and pulled me into the room and led me towards her bed before I could say anything to her. I just hope she is tells me what I need to know.

Bella's POV

I know Beth is going to ask me about Jacob, but what am I going to tell her? Both Carlisle and Edward decided that we were not going to tell her about the wolves and the rest of the family agreed. I was out voted 7-1. I don't want to disappoint Carlisle or upset Edward, so I have no choice but to keep it from her.

Looking straight at her, sitting on my bed, picking off her nail varnish Alice had painted, I thought I would wait for her to ask me what she wanted to know. "Bella... Who is Jacob Black and what was he doing here? I know he said he is your best friend but, something doesn't fit. I have been here for almost 9 months now and I've never seen or even heard of him before." She finally asked me.

I decided to tell her all I can, without telling her his secret. "Jake is an old family friend. Charlie and Billy Black have been friends for as long as I can remember. When I came back to Forks to live with my Dad, I became friends with Jake, best friends. When I got with Edward, Jake didn't like it." I told her.

I paused to see if she had any questions for me. She never said anything, so I carried on. "You see Beth, Jake knows what Edward is and he didn't want me to become a vampire" "wait" she cut me off "how could he know that Edward is a vampire? I thought humans weren't supposed to know or they would have to be killed?" She asked me, slightly antsy.

"You see Beth, the Quileutes, Jakes tribe, have urban legends surrounding those of our kind. Most of their people don't believe in the legends and think they are just that, legends. But a few of them, one of which is Jake, believe it all. Jake was worried about me when I started dating Edward, because he didn't want me to become a 'bloodsucker' as he refers to them. He tried everything he could to get me away from him."

Beth looked lost in thought but I just carried on. "Jake always promised me that he would be there for me until my heart stops beating and maybe even after. He kept his promise but seeing me as a vampire was too much for him. After I was changed, he came to see me and told me that he was happy to see me happy but he couldn't come around anymore. It hurt him too much to see me as one of the 'undead'."

She came back to the moment before speaking again. "Then, why was he here today, if it hurts him so much to see you this way. And why has he waited this long to come and see you? it doesn't make any sense."

What can I say to her? I hate lying because I'm terrible at it, everyone always see through it. I began to chew on my bottom lip, a human habit of brought through to this life, whilst I contemplated what I was going to tell her. I thought I would give lying a go, there was nothing else I could do. The truth was out of the question so what choice did I have?

"Jake came to see me because he had seen a couple of Nomads in the woods by the reservation. He wanted to make sure I was alright." She seems to believe me.

Beth's POV

I'm not sure why I don't believe what Bella is telling me but why would she lie? Why does it feel like everyone is keeping something from me? Maybe I'm just being paranoid... Or maybe not... I just don't know.

I thanked Bella before I exited their room and made my way down to the first floor and passed Carlisle's study. The door was open and I noticed him sitting behind his large mahogany desk with his laptop open and running, shuffling papers around and writing on some of them at vampire speed.

I stood in the hall, debating on wether or not to knock and ask to talk to him. He looked so busy, I wasn't sure if he would have time for me or not. I decided that it can't hurt to ask.

I gave two light knocks to the door and cleared my throat at the same time before Carlisle looked up from his work and acknowledged me. "Good evening Beth, is everything ok?" I just stood there, unsure of what to say. "Come in baby girl and take a seat" he gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk from him.

He put his laptop in to hibernation mode and gathered his paperwork together into a neat pile before setting both of them to the side. He then clasped his hands together and leaned forward placing his forearms flat on the desk and gave me his full attention.

Carlisle's POV

I can see that there is something on Beth's mind, I just don't know why she is so hesitant to approach me about it.

"Elizabeth, talk to me sweetheart, what's on your mind?" I noticed she visibly cringed at my use of her full name. She opened her mouth but closed it without saying anything. This isn't good! "Is there something bothering you? You know you can talk to me!" I encouraged her.

I could tell she was mulling over whatever was on her mind so I just waited until she was ready to speak. After a few moments she tried again.

"Carlisle" she stopped after saying only my name. "Yes Beth" "if I were to ask you something, would you tell me the truth?" Where is she going with this? "To the best of my ability" I assured her. "Really" I don't understand why she would doubt me, "you have my word" I promised her.

"Today I met Jacob Black but when I've asked Bella and Emmett about him, I get the feeling that they're keeping something from me. I'm not sure what or if I'm just being paranoid but I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that something's not right."

Well, I must admit, I wasn't expecting this. I wonder what has brought this on? How does she even know about Jacob? I really wish I had spoken to Esme properly before I came to complete my work load!

"What are your concerns about Jacob?" I asked her, keeping my voice and overall demeanour calm. "Well, I met him today outside the, um, library" I noticed her hesitation concerning her whereabouts, but let it slide. "I came back home and went to my room to read one of the books I had just borrowed. A little while later, I came down and he was sitting downstairs with Bella"

She stopped, waiting for me to say something but I weren't too sure what she wanted me to say. "So what's got you feeling the way you do?" I prompted her.

"Well, you see, when I asked Emmett about him, he told me that he used to be Bella's best friend. When I pushed for more information, he just told me to speak with Bella. When I asked Bella, she told me the same thing but with a little more back story."

I didn't understand what her problem is from what she has told me up to now. There must be something else. I waited for her to carry on.

"I asked her why he was here today, after never coming before, well, not since I've been here anyway. She spun me a story about him coming to check on her because he had spotted Nomads around the reservation where he lives. The thing is, none of it makes sense to me."

"What doesn't make sense to you? Maybe if you are a little bit more specific, I could help you figure things out." I suggested to her.

"There is a couple of things that Bella said that makes me think that she is keeping something from me. I will list them for you."

She raised her right hand and proceeded to point her index finger to the ceiling.

"Number 1: Bella stated that Jacob knows of our kind but you've always told me that we cannot tell humans about us or they will be killed and possibly us to"

Next, she raised her middle finger and pointed to the ceiling.

"Number 2: how could he possibly have seen 2 Nomads? He is human. There is no way he could be close enough to see them, unless they were feeding but if that was the case, they wouldn't have left him alive."

I couldn't help but be proud of Beth at this moment, she is so smart. It truly is amazing the progress she has made since the day she joined our family.

Lastly she raised her ring finger to join the other two.

"Number 3: Nomads pass through here all the time. Why has he never been before? Why now? I just can't get my head around it!"

"I understand your concerns" I reassured her "we are not allowed to tell any human that our kind exists but the Quileute tribe know of us and have known of us for many years. As we have not specifically told them our secret, we do not feel the need to take it upon ourselves to destroy them."

"As for your other questions, I cannot rightly answer them until I have enquired about them myself, which I am sure to do."

She looked at me sceptically, as if she knew that I to, was keeping something from her. It pains me to keep such information from her but she is so young and I fear the implications it could have if she were to know of the wolves.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" I asked her whilst sitting back in my seat. "No, that's all thanks" she said as she stood and made her way to the door to leave.

"Beth" I called to her, rising from my seat and making my way around my desk and over to her, "how would you like to go to Port Angeles to watch a movie with me?" I asked her.

"Just me and you?" She asked "of course princess, if you would like to?" The smile that she offered me made my still heart swell with the love I feel for her. "I would love that! Can we get popcorn and Pepsi?" "We sure can. Now, go and get ready and we'll leave in five minutes" I told her.

"Okay, I'll be ready in two" she shouted to me as she was already running back up the stairs she had earlier came down of.


End file.
